1. Technical Field
The invention pertains to a device for emptying, filling, storing and transporting large-volume receptacles of all types.
2. Background Information
Bulk materials are increasingly packaged into large-volume receptacles (>1 m3) that are referred to as Big Bags below, namely in weights that, depending on the density of the bulk material, lie between a few hundred kilograms and a few tons.
Stationary systems for emptying large-volume receptacles are known. The filling, emptying, transporting and storing of such large-volume receptacles, e.g., a Big Bag or a container, is quite problematic because the large volume and high weight of such receptacles makes them very difficult to handle. Receptacles of this type require very complex systems that are not only difficult to operate, but also require a very costly storage and transport. These systems which essentially consist of filling and emptying stations are generally realized in the form of stationary units, into which the large-volume receptacle, in particular a Big Bag, needs to be placed. For example, if an unloading station is not available, large-volume receptacles, in particular Big Bags, can also be emptied on an industrial scale with the aid of suction devices or by destroying the receptacle, i.e., by cutting open the bottom of the large-volume receptacle. Once the bottom of the large-volume receptacle is cut open, the receptacle, in particular a Big Bag, can no longer be used. Full large-volume receptacles are usually stored directly on the floor of a storage area or with the aid of pallets, wherein receptacles are sometimes also stored by stacking them on top of one another in the shape of a pyramid in a storage area. The storage in high bay racking systems is only possible under certain conditions.
Emptying devices are known from the state of the art. For example, GB-PS 2 014 965 discloses an emptying device for large-volume receptacles which consists of a frame, in which the large-volume receptacle to be emptied, in particular a Big Bag, can be suspended. The lower end of the large-volume receptacle to be suspended in said frame is provided with a funnel-shaped outlet. However, this device is merely suitable for a very specific type of large-volume receptacle, namely for cylindrical “Big Bags.” The disadvantage of this device can be seen in the fact that the large-volume receptacle can only be suspended in the device with a substantial expenditure, and that a metered emptying cannot be realized with this emptying device because it does not contain a shutter for controlling the emptying of the large-volume receptacle in a metered fashion. Another disadvantage is that this emptying device can only be stored and transported with great difficulties.
GB-PS 2 066 220 discloses an emptying device for large-volume receptacles which consists of a mount that is provided with four legs arranged on the corners of the mount, as well as a base plate. In this case, two of the four legs are upwardly extended by means of uprights that are realized in the shape of a gallows. The large-volume receptacle to be emptied, preferably a Big Bag, can be suspended on the short protruding braces. In addition, a central opening with a hatch is arranged in the base plate. However, this hatch does not make it possible to realize a metered and clean emptying of the large-volume receptacle, in particular a Big Bag, namely because the seal required for achieving a clean emptying process is not provided. It is also disadvantageous that this emptying device is difficult to handle and store, in particular, because these emptying devices cannot be stored on top of one another due to the mount for suspending the large-volume receptacle. In addition, a complete emptying of the large-volume receptacle cannot be realized with this device.
DE OS 197 41 108 discloses a device for emptying pourable bulk material, wherein the emptying is realized by means of a suction device, e.g., a suction pipe, a suction head or the like. This device consists of a collapsible frame for suspending the large-volume receptacles which comprises a lifting device for stretching the large-volume receptacles. This lifting device consists of a cable pull and deflection rollers that are respectively arranged on the upper ends of the four uprights or posts that are situated on the corners and over which the lifting cables for the large-volume receptacle are guided. In this case, it is disadvantageous that the lifting device used is only suitable for large-volume receptacles up to a certain weight and consequently cannot be universally utilized for any type of large-volume receptacle. In addition, this emptying device does not contain a shutter for realizing a metered or controlled emptying process.
GbM 94 07 507.7 discloses an emptying device that simultaneously represents a large-volume receptacle for pourable masses and consists of a receptacle mount with a bottom plate and a side wall that serves for supporting the bag and is realized in a telescopic fashion. The upper end of this device is also provided with a connecting device for a lifting device, to which a strap can be connected in such a way that the large-volume receptacle, e.g., a Big Bag, can be lowered downward during the emptying process. This means that the receptacle is emptied downward and the large-volume receptacle can be pulled upward during the filling process such that the large-volume receptacle can be filled with the respective bulk material from the bottom. For this purpose, an opening is provided in the lower region, wherein this opening is connected to a line, through which the large-volume receptacle can be filled. In this case, it is disadvantageous that neither a metered emptying of the large-volume receptacle nor a metered filling thereof can be achieved with this device because it does not contain a controllable shutter for controlling the emptying or filling process.
DE-OS 199 45 195 discloses an emptying device for large bags that comprises two essentially flat, preferably identical side elements that respectively form a front and a rear bottom region and at least one top region, wherein said side elements contain a vertically operating lifting device with connecting zones for lateral connecting elements, and wherein the side elements have a height that is greater than the height of a large-volume receptacle to be suspended. A lifting crosshead can be separably arranged between the lifting devices, wherein said crosshead contains holding means for the suspension straps, as well as at least one transverse connecting means for a transverse brace. In this case, it is disadvantageous that a metered emptying of the large-volume receptacles cannot be realized with this device because this device also does not contain a controllable shutter for allowing a clean and controlled gradual emptying of the large-volume receptacle. Another disadvantage can be seen in the fact that the transport and storage of this device are associated with very high expenditures.